Chains of the Uzumaki Clan
by NHunter
Summary: Naruto unleashed something other that Kyuubi's power on the bridge, and this led to some interesting discoveries for the blond. Naruto/OC/fem-Gaara, no explicit sex, but still M-rated. my response to Uzumaki chains challenge. Warnings inside. One-shot.


**Title**: Chains of the Uzumaki clan  
**Author**: NHunter aka N.H. aka 夜狩猟家 aka 灰色天使**  
Genre**: General, adventure. Also contains bits of romance.**  
Rating**: M for implied sex**  
Characters**: Naruto/OC/fem-Gaara**  
Warnings**: OOC; AU; strong Naruto; quasi-super OC; some potential spoilers; strong language and implied sex; some shoujou-ai; some Haruno and council bashing; crazy author. **  
Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own "_**Naruto**_", its plot or characters. No profit is being made.**  
Author's Note**: This story is my response to a challenge (Naruto with chakra chains) I saw some time ago. Unfortunately I don't remember who issued it... Also, if anyone has troubles imagining the color of Akari's hair, do look up Charlotte Hazelring from "Princess lover" (I don't own it either

* * *

*** Jutsu list**:  
**Hyouton: makyou hyoushou** - (bloodline jutsu) Ice style: demonic ice crystal mirrors - user surrounds the target with a dome of ice mirrors, between which he can travel almost instantly. This jutsu is used to trap the target in one place and then assault it till it's dead from random sides. Ice mirrors are laso hard to destroy, so they can serve as a defensive mechanism as well.  
**Hyouton: sensatsu suishou** - (bloodline jutsu) Ice style: death by a thousand flying water needles - Ice senbon that pierce the target.  
**Kawarimi no jutsu** - (E-rank) Substitution technique - replaces the user with a nearby object.  
**Henge no jutsu** - (E-rank) Transformation technique - allows user to change his appearance.  
**Kage bunshin no jutsu** - (A-rank) Shadow clone technique - creates a solid copy of a user. Remaining chakra (what is left after creating the copies) is split evenly between all clones and the original.  
**Mairyoku kaijo fuuin** - (unknown rank) demonic influence canceler seal - shuts down all yoki sources nearby. Can revert jinchuuriki to their human appearance, and can stop cursed seal effects.  
**Gogyou fuuin** - (A-rank) Five elements seal - disrupts target's chakra control and prevents yoki from the host's seal to flow into host's chakra flow.  
**shunshin** - (D-rank) Body flicker - 'Teleportation' technique.  
**Fuuin arawasu kyuuin** - (unknown rank) sealing technique revealing method - upon activation forces all sealing arrays within certain radius to glow. Also, sends a chakra pulse that acts similar to sound wave in sonar, allowing user to 'see' what kind of arrays are there.  
**Ura shishou** - (unknow rank) Reverse four image seal - upon activation, this seal will suck everything close to it into the seal's host's body and seal it there permanently.  
**Shiki fuuin** - (S-rank) Corpse spirit sealing method - Summons Shinigami to rip target's soul off target's body and seal it elsewhere.  
**Shishou fuuin** - (unknown rank) Four image seal - Seal bijuu in jinchuuriki's body.  
**Hakke no fuuin shiki** - (unknown rank) Eight divination signs seal style - allows bijuu's yoki to mix with jinchuuriki's chakra.  
**Kai** - (common technique) Release - dispels illusions and allows to end existence of various types of clones and some other chakra constructs before they run out of chakra. Intelligent clones can dispel themselves this way.

*** Taijutsu styles and Kekkei genkai**:  
**sanseki ryuuken** - mountain dragon stone fist - defensive type taijutsu style, built around flexibility to dodge attacks and strong blocks to block attacks, while unleashing powerful and lightning-quick counterattacks when opponent gives an opening.  
**Shikotsu myaku** - Corpse bone pathways - Kaguya clan's bloodline that allows bone manipulation.

* * *

"human speech"  
'_human thoughts_'  
"**jutsu / de****monic speech**"_  
messages or other written information_

* * *

**Chains of the Uzumaki clan**

As Naruto saw Sasuke fall onto the concrete of the bridge, turned into a pincushion by Haku's senbon needles, something snapped inside the blond... Now, don't make a mistake of thinking the Naruto cared that much about the Uchiha, but Sasuke was still his teammate, and what kind of (future) Hokage lets his teammates being killed? And doesn't make the one who killed them pay?

"I will... k**i**l**l... you...**" The blond Konoha ninja roared as a red and blue aura exploded from his body, quickly taking the shape of roughly a dozen of spiked chains. Not wanting to test what those can do, Haku threw a hail of needles at the Konoha genin, but the chains wrapped around the boy, deflecting the attack. "**Grr...**" The Kyuubi jinchuuriki roared, and the chains shot in all directions from him. Several missed the ice mirrors, but the others didn't. Those either broke through the mirrors, or wrapped around them tightly, before crashing them...

The shock of having parts of **m****akyou hyoushou** being broken made Haku lose his concentration on the fight for a precious moment, and Naruto, who charged at him, managed to lay a hit. A hit powerful enough to knock the ice user out of his mirror (which cracked from the punch). Next, two of Naruto's chains wrapped around the unfortunate ice mirror and crashed it into tiny bit, clearing a way for the blond to continue his attack... Even if he knew that whatever it was – _it_ definitely wasn't the same brash loud-mouthed genin he saw several times before – was far stronger than he could defeat in his current condition, Haku prepared to continue fighting: Zabuza-sama didn't need a weak tool.

"**Hyouton: sensatsu suishou!**" Mist around him condensed into a multitude of water needles that moments later froze and became as hard as steel. Haku launched the ice needles at the advancing Naruto, but once again the chakra chains protected the feral blond from the attack... and while eight chains were protecting the boy, the other four – previously moving around without any purpose – shot towards Haku who, despite his very impressive speed, couldn't dodge them at all, and threw the ice user against the handrail of the bridge with enough force to break his back.

Seeing that his opponent was in no shape to continue fighting, Naruto approached him with no hurry and, using inhuman strength, granted by the yoki flowing through his body, lifted the older ninja by his neck. The rough movement made the mask Haku had on his face fell down... An in his current enraged state it took the blond shinobi several seconds to recognize his opponent.

"**You?**" The Kyuubi jinchuuriki asked still in his demonic voice. "You?.. Why?.." Dropping the older boy down, Naruto clutched his head with his hands, and cried. And since he abandoned his rage, the chakra chains dissolved into the thin air and the demonic power was leaving him, as was his own strength: his body wasn't ready for him using yoki so extensively... Unable to stand on his own any more, Naruto fell forward and off the bridge as the broken handrail couldn't stop his descent...

**~/ *** \~**

Naruto opened his eyes. He was lying on a small pebble beach next to the ruined city (and as far as the Kyuubi jinchuuriki could see, almost all buildings had spirals, like the one on his jumpsuit, carved on them... Somehow this ruined city felt so real, that Naruto instantly concluded that he was still alive. And since he was still alive, he needed to treat his wounds (if he had any) and find some food – thankfully, there were many apple and plum trees in the area – before thinking of a way to rejoin his team and return to Konoha.

Standing up proved to be a bit harder than the blond shinobi had anticipated, but it was mostly due to the pebbles being covered with slimy seaweeds... Since his body felt just fine (even if a bit cold with crystals of sea salt on his clothes and his skin – he spent god know how long in the not exactly warm sea water), Naruto decided that getting something to eat should be the next thing to do. Using the chakra to climb the nearest apple tree, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki collected some of its fruits, which thankfully were ripe. Of course, he would have preferred to have some ramen instead, but as there were only apples and plums out there, so his delicious ramen would have to wait till he is back to Konoha...

Once he sated his hunger, Naruto started exploring the ruins. Apparently they were a part of something akin a Hidden village, but much smaller than Konoha, and were located on an island, surrounded by several large and deadly whirlpools. And as there were no boats for him to use, the blond shinobi didn't knew how to leave this damned island.

Coming to a realization that he wasn't returning to Konoha anytime soon, especially since he didn't even knew where this island was, Naruto decided to find a place to spend the night. Most of the buildings were ruined to the point of being just fragments of the walls, but a couple of more sturdy constructs still had roofs.

Choosing one of those building (randomly), Naruto entered it. From the inside, the building looked pretty much like it looked from the outside – damaged and plundered. Still, it was not like he had many choices, if he wanted to have a roof over his head (and with the approaching storm, that ought to be important), so the Kyuubi jinchuuriki started looking for a place where he would be most comfortable throughout the night...

Unfortunately for the blond, he still had a bad habit of not looking under his feet, and as he explored the building, the stepped onto the wooden trapdoor. The putrid wood could not support his weight, and with a loud cry of surprise, Naruto fell down, into the catacombs under the building...

It was rather cold and humid down there, and, above all, it was really dark. And the rough landing had Naruto damage his ankle badly – Kyuubi was already healing it, but it still will be some time before he will be able to walk again. Not having anything better to do in the meantime, the blond shinobi studied the walls on the tunnel he fell into (thanks to the nine-tails, his vision could adjust to the darkness way faster than normal human's)... The walls were covered with more spirals carved into the stones; there were some other 'decorations' too, but being familiar with the explosive tags, Naruto had a suspicion that those were seals of some kind. Knowing how deadly the explosive tags were, he didn't want to find out what these seals could do, though...

As soon as the blond shinobi was sure that his ankle was sufficiently healed, he stood up and, not seeing any way out of the tunnel in the immediate vicinity, decided to explore. Walking carefully not to touch the walls, lest something bad happens to him, Naruto explored the catacombs, walking through twisting and intersecting corridors almost aimlessly. Eventually he got lost – not that he knew about that...

After what felt like hours of walking through the maze of corridors, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki found himself standing in the dead end, looking a seal that was bigger and more complex than any other he had seen so far in the tunnels. And this seal was _beckoning_ him! Deciding that he didn't want to find out what that seal was supposed to do, Naruto forced himself to turn around and walk away. But the maze, it seemed, had other plans for the blond, as an unnaturally big rat appeared from behind the corner, startling the demon container and making him fall behind with his hand landing onto the seal. Naruto screamed as he felt the skin on his palm being penetrated by _so__m__ething_, and his blood being sucked out of his body... At least his screammade the giant rat run away: Naruto wasn't stupid enough to think he could protect himself from it as the wall was trying to remm his veins – for some reason he couldn't pull his hand back...

But as suddenly as the seal started _drinking_ his blood, it stopped and let his hand go. Naruto clutched his 'abused' hand to his chest, nursing it as he tried to forget the feeling of his blood being sucked out of his body. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki was about to leave this deadend and continue looking for an exit from this underground maze, when the seal behind him glowed with a dim, ghostly blue light.

Not wanting to be caught by whatever the seal was about to unleash, Naruto jumped away from it, turning around to face it simultaneously. Much to his surprise, there were no deadly traps being activated. Instead the part of the wall (the one with the seal carved on it) sank into the floor, revealing that there was a corridor behind it. What was even more surprising – the seals on the walls in this new corridor were glowing the same ghostly blue light, illuminating the rough stone walls and floor...

Having nothing better to do, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki followed the tunnel, until it ended with a spiral stairs going downwards. Shrugging, he descended to the lower level of the maze, only to find himself in front of another complex seal carved on what appeared to be a big gates made from granite.

Even with his ...limited intelligence Naruto could say that something important to the people from the destroyed village was hidden behind those gates. So the seal shouldn't be just a deadly trap – it was a lock. And taking into an account the fact that the previous seal let him in, the blond shinobi decided that he should try activating this one too. Alas, he had no idea how to do this, so he just pressed his palm (the healthier one) to the seal, hoping that this would be enough to open the gates.

This time the feeling was different: it felt like the seal was trying to freeze his hand and burn it from the inside simultaneously. Of course, like with the previous seal, Naruto couldn't remove his hand for as long as the seal needed it to be in contact with the array... Several seconds later the seal let his palm go as it (the seal) glowed a dim cold green light, and the gates slowly opened inside, revealing something akin an ancient laboratory.

Slowly walking inside, the blond shinobi looked around. The room was mostly empty, having only a table with an ancient journal on it, and some other basic and most likely completely useless items here and there. Once again not knowing what to do next, Naruto decided to read the journal, hoping that there will be some clues on how to leave this damned underground maze. In the journal, though, there was only a single message, written in reddish inks:

_Herein sleeps the key to our clan's future. Should the dark clouds of our destruction be over our head, only then it should be awakened. If that is not the case, leave, __my child, for its time is yet to come._

Naruto couldn't understand what this unsigned message meant, but he knew that clans often had some very powerful secret techniques, so he hoped that the seal on the wall, opposite to the entrance into the 'laboratory' (he noticed this seal only now), contained such a jutsu. And if he could learn it, he would return to Konoha and be the next Hokage!

Activating this seal on the wall was simple as he only had to pump some of his chakra into it. The seal glowed blue for a brief moment, before disappearing. A couple of seconds later the wall split into two parts and slid to the sides of the room, revealing that it was bigger that Naruto originally thought. But the contents of the second part of the room was what really surprised him.

In the center, there was a square platform with four pillars rising from its edges. The pillars were all covered with great amount of sealing arrays that were pulsing with ghostly blue light. Between the pillars there was a ball of bluish substance suspended in the air. This substance looked to be solid, but the bubbles of air traveling through it clearly showed that it was actually some kind of a liquid. And in this liquid there was girl of about fifteen years old... She was sleeping deeply, somehow being able to breathe in the liquid. And her pretty face was so peaceful... She had pretty pale skin and long pink hair that was going past her waistline at the back and was reaching her chin at the front. And not bubblegum-bright, 'Sakura' pink, but pale, almost white, pink... The girl had slim, but toned body, with a couple of firm upper-B-cup breasts and perfectly-shaped – as far as he could tell from his position – bum... Oh, and one very important detail: the girl was naked...

Naruto was a bit upset that it wasn't a scroll with some uber-powerful jutsu, but who said that this girl didn't know any. Maybe she would teach him? Prying his eyes away from her nubile body – hey, he wasn't a pervert! Really! – the Kyuubi jinchuuriki looked for a control seal that would release the girl from her hibernation. The said seal wasn't that hard to find, as it was located on the side of the platform, closest to Naruto. The seal, though, was like the one he opened first on his way here, as it demanded some blood. And after the sacrifice of some of his blood, the blond shinobi managed to activate the seal... For several seconds nothing happened. The the light from the sealing arrays on the pillars dimmed and the ball of liquid lowered onto the platform, before disappearing into the well-hidden channeling on the platform... Once all of the liquid was gone, the seals stopped glowing. Several more seconds later the girl stirred and raised herself on her hands, looking at Naruto, her green eyes barely visible from behind the curtain of her hair.

"Greetings, Uzumaki-dono." The girl said after she coughed a couple of times. Then she raised her right hand and unswept some of her hair behind her right ear. Now being able to see clearly, she stared at the one who woke her up. "Uzumaki-dono?" Naruto stared beck at the girl, with millions of thoughts flying in his head.

"Um... How do you know my name? And who are you?" He asked the questions that were concerning him the most. The girl raised her eyebrow.

"I'm Akari Uzumaki, and only the one with Uzumaki blood could have woke me up." If Naruto had listened better to his sensei at the academy, he would have recognized the two pale-red dots on her forehead as a sign of her being a part of a certain other clan as well... The girl scanned the boy in front of her (he would be quite handsome in the future, in her opinion, though, right now, he was a shrimp in hideous clothes), finding some features that indicated that he was indeed of Uzumaki bloodline, and some features that clearly belonged to some other family or clan. Most likely, this boy was a half-blood, just like her. Then she studied his clothes – aside from being a hideous orange jumpsuit, they were not from the age she remembered growing up in: she must have spent quite some time in hibernation... "Who is the current clan head?" She asked. The boy stared at her.

"Clan head? What clan head?" Despite having a great deal of patience and self-discipline, Akari developed a tick on her forehead.

"Uzumaki clan head, of course!" She replied with some annoyance in her voice. The boy – she still didn't knew his name – continued staring at her.

"Uzumaki clan? Ano... I always thought that I was given a random surname..." Naruto wasn't as stupid as some would say he was: he could understand that if only someone from Uzumaki clan could activate the seals and he could do that, then he was indeed from this Uzumaki clan. The girl, Akari, sighed.

"All right... How many Uzumaki do you know?" If this boy had never heard about the Uzumaki clan, it meant that something terrible happened in the ...past? Anyway, she needed to know what was left from her clan.

"...Only myself, and you." Akari sighed again. Something had indeed happened, if the only Uzumaki left in the world were in this room. Oh well, as long as their blood was still alive, the clan could be brought back: ensuring the survival of the clan was the mission she was given... ages ago.

"I see." She said quietly, before forcing herself to stand up. "In this case, I shall help you bring the Uzumaki family..." Two of them weren't enough to be considered a clan. "...Back to its former glory."

"Sure." The boy replied, a bit clueless about the meaning of her words. "I'm Naruto, by the way." Akari nodded. "And can't you put something on?" He asked, reminding the girl that she was still naked.

* * *

Half an hour later, the two Uzumaki were sitting on the bench in the armory, which was one of many hidden rooms of the underground maze. Akari now was wearing a light-gray battle kimono (and just it), and some sandals. Her hair, that previously hang in front of her face were now made into two braids, connecting with each other behind the back of her head. She had forced the blond demon container to change his clothes as well, and now Naruto was wearing dark-gray jacket with samurai-style red body armor over it, and dark-gray pants, which made the Kyuubi jinchuuriki look more mature and more professional...

"What are your ninja skills, Naruto-dono?" The pink-haired girl asked. She already knew that he was a shinobi: she could sense his chakra levels after all (and those were enormous, even by Uzumaki standards).

"I can do **kawari****m****i no jutsu**, **henge no justu**, and **kage bunshin no jutsu**; I can do tree climbing, and my taijutsu is pretty good..." What a lie. That wasn't even a taijutsu... "Oh, and I somehow managed to create chains from chakra in my last battle." Akari's eyes twitched. She herself was barely taught anything outside fuuinjutsu and chakra control, yet she was sure she would be able to defeat Naruto ten times out of ten, without even resorting to using her seals! Whoever was teaching this boy, was doing a very poor job: Naruto didn't even know any sealing techniques!

"I see." The girl said. "I'm on the beginner level of my training in the **sanseki ryuuken** taijutsu style and I'm adept at using my **shikotsu ****m****yaku**. My ninjutsu and genjutsu are limited to mostly D-rank techniques, but I'm class nine seal master." Seeing Naruto's clueless face, she elaborated: "Class nine means that I have the second best rank in the discipline."

"Oh." The Kyuubi jinchuuriki 'replied'.

"Even though our clan appears to be no more, there are still various scrolls stashed around the complex. I shall assist you in learning from them as you need to be stronger, Naruto-dono." The boy nodded, eager to learn...

**~/ *** \~**

The training Akari put Naruto through was brutal. Even by young jinchuuriki's standards... The pink-haired seal mistress had him using three to four hundreds of shadow clones to work on chakra control and various ninjutsu she thought would be useful for him and she taught him how to recognize and break illusions... While the clones were working their asses off, the real Naruto wasn't slacking off either: he was either going through taijutsu stances – a couple of spars with Akari made it clear for him that his fighting style was rubbish – or was working on his strength and stamina.

And once Akari was sure that there was an attraction between them and they were comfortable with sleeping together, she added a couple of hours of stamina training to the nighttime. And, despite her a bit fragile appearance, she was a damn beast in the bed, not satisfied with anything less than four or five rounds of not so gentle sex...

Finally, after three month of training her clansman, lover and ...master, Akari decided that it was time for them to leave the island – she had accepted that the ruins of Uzushiougakure were not the best place for the Uzumaki clan to be reborn...

**~/ *** \~**

Sakura Haruno was scared. Scratch that, the pink-haired girl was terrified. In front of her stood a towering form of the one-tailed beast. And the bijuu wasn't in a good mood... To make the things worse, her precious Sasuke-kun was lying next to her unconscious, and Yamashira Aoba – a special jounin that was leading this mission to stop Suna jinchuuriki – was knocked out as well. Finally, there was a Suna kunoichi named Temari on the tree next to hers, and the fear on her face wasn't helping Sakura at all...

Ichibi no Shukaku let out a roar and thrust its massive paw, trying to kill the annoying humans in front of him (which included its container's sister). Sakura closed her eyes and waited for her death. It never came...

"**How dare you stop me, pitiful mortal!**" The angry roar from the Ichibi forced the pinkette to open her eyes, but the events of this day couldn't have prepared her for what she saw. The entire body of the now immobilized one-tailed beast was wrapped with blue-colored spiked chains made from chakra. And theses chains were coming from an outstretched hand of a blond man in samurai-like clothes. Looking closer, she noticed whisker-like marks on 'samurai's' cheeks. There was only one person she knew who had those, and...

"You should be dead!" She yelled angrily, ignoring the fact that he had just saved her useless life... Naruto sent her a glare.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Haruno-san." He replied in an ice-cold tone. Then he looked to the other side of him, where a girl with pale pink hair, a couple of years older than him, was standing (she was wearing dark-gray traveler's cloak over light-gray battle kimono). "Akari-chan, be dear and deal with this sandy annoyance: its kinda hard to hold it still." The girl nodded and started drawing a sealing array in the air, using bluish fire coming from her fingers instead of ink. Barely ten seconds later, a complex array was completed and waiting for the activation.

"**Mairyoku kaijo fuuin!**" A burst of bluish energy shot out of the sealing array and wrapped around the massive form of the Shukaku, forcing it back into its container... Which happened to be a girl of the same age as Naruto with short spiky blood-red hair and thick black rings around her eyes. And since she no longer had a body of her demon to support her, she started falling down from the height of roughly forty meters...

The Kyuubi jinchuuriki quickly made his chakra chains wrap around her body and pull her towards him, as the **gogyou fuuin** was already burning on the fingertips of his free hand. As soon as the redhead was within his range, Naruto placed the seal on her stomach, thus making her completely unable to use her bijuu... Of course, the process was far from painless, as far as the blond demon container could tell, judging by the scream of the girl (before she lost her conscious). Almost instantly a blond kunoichi with Suna hitae-ate and a large battle fan on her back appeared in front of Naruto, who was holding the unconscious Ichibi jinchuuriki in his arm in a bridal style. The kunoichi tried to attack the blond demon container, but slammed into a transparent barrier that sent strong discharge of electricity through her body, making her cry in pain.

"There is a couple of things needed to be done here." Naruto said. "If she wants to return back to her home when we're done, we won't stop her. But as for now..." He appeared behind Temari, knocking her unconscious, before disappearing via **shunshin**, Akari following him a second later.

* * *

Naruto and Akari stopped in an inn in a village several miles to the west of Konoha. Gaara – that was the name of the red-haired female jinchuuriki – was now sleeping, most likely for the first time in her life. The blond demon container was thinking about where they should go next, and was leaning towards settling in the Wave country, which was on its way back to prosperity, thanks to Gatou being killed during the battle on the bridge... Akari was working on the seal that was supposed to keep Shukaku at bay – while he knew that with his class four he wasn't qualified enough to even assist there, Naruto could tell that the seal was faulty at best.

Finally, after nearly an hour of working on Gaara's seal, the pink-haired sealing mistress decided that the best solution would be to replace the current one with a much better **shishou fuuin**. Since even for someone of her caliber it would take some time to replace the seals without freeing the bijuu, Naruto decided that it was the time for him to continue studying seals, so, unsealing a scroll from his belt and opening it, he started reading about the elemental attack seals...

**~/ *** \~**

It three days since the 'battle' with the one-tailed demon. Akari had successfully fixed the seal on Gaara's body, and the redhead was currently sleeping (and was expected to sleep for another several days), and the two Uzumaki were waiting for her to wake up so that they could travel to the Wave country without anything slowing them down.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door of their room... Getting up from the bed he shared with his lover, Naruto walked up to the door and opened it, coming face to face with an ANBU.

"You are expected to appear in front of the council of Konohagakure no Sato in ten minutes." The masked ninja said in an artificially distorted voice. Naruto closed the door and returned to Akari, who was now sitting on the bed, covered only by the bedsheets.

"Shall we pay a visit to the old men?" He asked his lover. The pink-haired girl yawned and summoned a single shadow clone, that was already dressed into her usual clothes. Seeing this, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki created a doppelganger of his own. The two clones already knew what they were to do, and **shunshin**'ed away. The real Naruto dropped on the bed, pulling Akari on top of himself. "While our clones entertain the old geezers, I think, we should leave the Fire country: they won't have enough resources to look for us right now." He said, before gently kissing his lover. She replied with a much more forceful one, but didn't allow herself to be lost in the moment.

"Yeah. I doubt that they will like what _we_ have to say to them. And staying here, after we've been found, wouldn't be the best idea." She said. "So, where are we going to?"

"Nami no Kuni?" Naruto asked.

"A bit too close to Konoha, but OK." Akari replied. "Let's pack."

**~/ *** \~**

The two Uzumaki (well, their clones) appeared in the room next to the council chambers and waited for their time to enter. Just when they were to enter on their own, another ANBU operative walked out of the council chamber and invited them. The duo walked in, and Naruto noticed that aside from the old man Hokage, everyone else was present in the room, But since he had heard the rumors about Sarutobi Hiruzen dying in the battle with Orochimaru, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki wasn't surprised that the old man was absent... Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw his pink-haired ex-teammate tell something to her mother, who was nodding all the time. Shrugging at this, the blond returned his attention to the elders Homura and Koharu.

"Uzumaki Naruto, do you know why you are here?" Homura asked, sounding like this was an interrogation of the blonde and not a simple meeting with the _esteemed_ council he thought it was to be. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki shook his head.

"No, but I do have some suspicions." He replied.

"In this case you wouldn't mind telling how you defeated Ichibi no Shukaku." The Konoha elder said, while the members of the shinobi part of the council, even the stoic Hyuuga, nodded, interested in how a thirteen years old boy could stop a tailed beast.

"Oh, but I did little more that tie the one-tailed demon down, so it couldn't move. Akari-chan did all of the job, actually." He replied, causing the said girl to blush a bit. "But if you're asking how I did what I did, I tell you: I used chakra chains for they can be durable enough to withstand even the might of the bijuu."

"Is it so?" One of the civilian councilmen asked. "In this case we demand that you teach this jutsu to Sasuke Uchiha-sama." Naruto shook his head.

"Even if I wanted to do that, it would be impossible as these chakra chains could be used only by someone of my bloodline." The blond demon container said. '_And without the seals Akari-chan made, even I wouldn't be able to use them, not without using Kyuubi's yoki, at least._'

"Bloodline?" Another member of the civilian part of the council asked in a scandalous tone. "As if a dirty good-for-nothing demon like you could-..." He couldn't finish his tirade as his head disconnected from his neck, while a deep cut appeared on the wall behind him. As soon as everyone realized what had just happened, many, civilians mostly, started crying for him to be executed... Naruto's reply was simple:

"The Third's law is still in place: no one, but Sandaime-sama and myself, is to uncover my identity of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, no matter the circumstances. He broke the law, revealing the S-rank secret." The blond Uzumaki said with the air of absolute confidence around him. "Are you going me to punish for enforcing the law of the village?" Apparently, this was enough to stop the council from having him executed. For now, at least...

"You said that your ...partner was the one who stopped the Ichibi." The old war hawk Danzou said carefully. "Care to explain how she was able to accomplish this feat?" The pink-haired seal mistress looked at the man.

"I'm class nine seal master. Suppressing a bijuu and returning it into a jinchuuriki is not a hard task for me." She replied in plain voice. Elder Koharu raised her eyebrow.

"You are quite full of yourself, girl. Even Jiraya-dono, Konoha's best seal master is only class eight." She said. In response, Akari quickly drew a sealing array in the air, using the same technique she did when they were facing Shukaku.

"**Fuuin arawasu kyuuin**!" She said quietly as she activated the array. Instantly many arrays on the walls of the chamber started glowing a dim blue light. Some light was coming from various ninja-trained members of the council as well... "Let's see... Privacy seals... More privacy seals... Sound distortion seals on the masks of ANBU... Explosive tags... More explosive tags... Who the hell brings explosive tags to the meeting? Suppression seal on the one-armed old man... **Ura shishou** seal there as well... Some storage seals... Chakra manipulation seals on myself and Naruto-dono... And of course, **shiki fuuin**, **shishou fuuin** and **hakke no fuuin shiki**..." She said as she listed the seals her array detected in the room. "**Kai!**" Her array disappeared, and the others stopped glowing, becoming hidden again. "Is this enough to assure you of my skill level? There are other seals, of course, but..." There were many dumb nods. "Good." The were roughly twenty seconds of silence, before Sakura's mother rose from her seat.

"I think we had heard enough. In the light of the information revealed I propose this course of action to ensure the stability and prosperity of Konoha." She said. "First, since the de-... boy..." She caught herself just in time to save herself from being decapitated by Naruto's wind blade. "...Is becoming too strong, we need to stop him getting powerful. Permanently." Oh right, here's another attempt to have him executed... "And the girl should be turned into a loyal shinobi of Konoha. Giving her to Uchiha-sama as a concubine seems to be the best solu-..." Everyone in the council chamber, including the ANBU, froze from the incredible amount of killing intent the two Uzumaki were leaking.

"**Let me make this clear, so clear that you dumb assholes can understand.**" Naruto's clone said in a low demonic voice. "**Akari-chan is mine! And I ain't going to be killed by your dumb lapdogs of shinobi!**" He took a deep breath, before continuing. "**Becoming a ninja of this village was a mistake. We are through. Pray that we never cross our paths again.**" Just as he said that, he made a handseal and dispelled himself. Akari's clone followed the suit moment later.

* * *

Some seventy miles away the two real Uzumaki received the memories of their clones.

"Well, this could have gone better." Naruto said as he shifted the sleeping Gaara on his back. "At least this solves the problem of which village I should choose: Uzushiogakure, here I go!" Akari giggled. She would follow her master wherever he will go, of course, but returning to the native lands of the Uzumaki clan was the best in her humble opinion...

**~/ *** \~**

Gaara sat down onto the edge of the pool, which the Uzumaki family (and she herself too) used when they wanted some outdoor bathing. Akari, who before now appeared to be sleeping, opened her eye and looked at the redheaded jinchuuriki.

"Something's bothering you, Gaara-chan?" The young seal mistress asked. The other kunoichi shrugged and slipped into the warm water (heated to the perfect temperature by the seals, of course) next to the slightly older girl.

"Yeah... I want to believe that my brother and sister love me and miss me, but... I like it here, and I am afraid that should I approach Suna, they will capture me, and force back into their ranks." Gaara said in a quiet voice.

"There's always a way out." The pink-haired seal mistress replied. "For one, we could ask for a meeting on the neutral ground, like Nami no Kuni. And with us there, they wouldn't dare trying to capture you – both myself and Naru-chan can be considered high A-rank ninja. And us being a part of a 'new' hidden village will also help." The Ichibi jinchuuriki nodded.

"Thank you." Akari smiled. Then her smile turned into a smirk.

"You said you liked it here... Why?" The redhead mumbled something, while her cheeks turned pink. Akari's smirk grew. "What? I can't hear you, Gaara-chan." The younger girl's blush intensified. She said something, but it again was too quiet... "Hmm?"

"I... I..." The container of the one-tailed demon started quietly. Akari's smirk continued to grow. "I... I love you both!" Gaara finished, almost yelling in the end, while her blush was now almost as red as her hair was. A moment later the redhead found herself pressed against the pool's wall by the pink-haired seal mistress, with their lips pressed together... Several seconds later the two girls separated from each other, but kept looking in each others eyes, both sporting atomic blushes.

"And we love you, Gaara-chan." Akari said in a hot and sexy whisper. "Welcome to the family, sister." She leaned in to kiss the redhead again, when she felt her 'master' (who took a break from overseeing his clones repairing the village) approach.

"I see, you two are getting along well." The blond shinobi said with a smile, causing girls' blushed intensify, if that was even possible. "But don't let me interrupt you." He was about to turn around and walk away, when Akari called.

"What's that, dear, are you jealous?" The pink-haired seal mistress asked in a sultry voice. "You know, you are always more than welcome to join us, right, Gaara-chan?" The redhead nodded submissively while Akari wrapped her arms around her.

"A... Um..." Naruto wasn't sure what to reply... After a couple of seconds he just gave up and went to join them for some 'fun'. ...These girls would be a death of him, a very very pleasant and sexy death...


End file.
